Kiseki
by OctoberLight
Summary: When a new girl joins the Middle School Guardians as the Queens chair, and that girl happens to be Amu’s sister, what happens? Yea, I know bad summary. Pairings inside. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Kiseki**

**A Tadamu, Amuto, Ameto (OC x Ikuto), Amekai (OC x Kukai), Miru, Rinu (OC x Yoru), Diathm, Raichi, and Rihiko story. **

**(A/N: OMG!!!)**

**When a new girl joins the Middle School Guardians as the Queens chair, and that girl happens to be Amu's sister, what happens?**

**Prologue**

Hinamori Ami, a kindergartener. Hinamori Amu, a sixth grader, the Joker's chair at Seiyo Academy Elementary. Two characters we all know and love, but…what if there's another character behind the scenes that we were never told about?

Kukai, the former Jack's chair at Seiyo Academy Elementary, current King's chair at Seiyo Academy Middle School. The only Guardian at the moment. Now, about that other character from before, what if that girl is actually Amu's older sister, and she joins the Guardians with Kukai as the Queen's chair, but she has a secret also.

That secret, is a secret, Tsukiyomi Ikuto knows it, the Guardians don't, but I think you deserve to know. But, not here, find out in chapter one of Kiseki!

**October: If less than five people review I'll stop writing… Oh and this is my first FanFic so don't be mean!**

**Amu: I have an older sister?**

**October: Shut up, Amu.**

**Ikuto: Amu has an older sister?**

**October: Yes, Ikuto, in this fanfiction she does! (starry eyes)**

**Amu: WTF?!?!**


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**October: Yay ppl reviewed~! And alot of your suggestions were good, I think I'll consider keeping Ame away from Ikuto. **

**Amu: Ha, I knew it you love Amuto coupling.**

**October: Yes, well, here's some people I wanna thank for reviewing~!**

**Yuuki (First reviewer ever!), Water Ichigo-chan (Read the chappie for Charas!) , hexgurl001(Read~!), skip0beat (It might have a couple of OCxIkuto, but I'll probably keep it mostly KukaixOC), and mikan-natsumeLove (I never understood how old Ikuto was, so I'm making him three years older than Amu, and Kukai's in Middle School, the only Guardian there). I answered the questions!**

**Ikuto: (glomps Amu) Hey, Amu.**

**Amu: Ah!!! Get him off of me!**

**October: On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**A Fateful Encounter**

**Amu POV**

"Hinamori-san who do you like?" Tadase-kun asked me, all the boys who have confessed to me were there…Tadase-kun, Kairi, and even Ikuto. They all wanted an answer…and I'm ready to give them one.

"I like…Tadase-kun!" Ikuto just glanced at me and walked away I could tell Kairi felt bad but was trying to hide it, but Tadase-kun was overflowing with joy.

"Hina…Amu!"

"Tadase-kun!" I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug!

**Normal POV**

"So, you think you're ready for Easter?" the boss said looking at a girl straight ahead of him.

"Of course I'm ready…" the girl said her voice was high pitched but at the same time it wasn't, it was soft but at the same time loud and it was perfectly smooth. "This…" she took out a round object.

"A batsutama?" the boss was obviously uninterested, he's seen this many times before.

"Is it?" she turned the black egg with a large white x around and showed a pure white egg.

"Kokoro no tamago?!"

"Not. Fushigi tamago (Mysterious egg). With this the embryo is fifty percent more likely to show up."

"And you have charas?"

"Of course."

"You're in, you'll be working with Ikuto."

"I'll be happy to…" a small smile spread across her face.

"Hey…Ikuto…don't be so sad da nya…" Yoru said floating beside Ikuto in the park.

"Aren't you happy Ka nya?!" a high pitched voice said and suddenly a small red chara was floating in front of Yoru. She had cat ears and a tail that were red, red hair that went to her waist in a ponytail, a red spaghetti strapped shirt, red skirt, and knee high red boots, with a red ribbon and bell tied around her neck. Her scarlet eyes looked at Yoru who was also looking at her.

"Nya is my catchphrase! Whoa…de ja vu!"

"Whatever! I've been saying nya all my life!"

"How long have you been alive?"

"Probably as long as you have been!"

"Yoru!" Ikuto said making him yelp.

"Rina!" a medium pitched, soft, smooth voice said…this girl again.

"Sorry da nya…" Rina said.

"Let's fix this… 'Yoru' says 'Nya' and Rina says 'Nyu', understand?"

"Yes de nyu…"

"Good…you must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yes, who is it I'm speaking to?" Ikuto said for the first time looking at the girl and his eyes widened at what he saw…

"Me? My name is Hinamori Ame," the girl with shoulder length rosy pink hair and bright amber eyes said.

**Ikuto POV**

This girl…was an exact copy of Amu…same eyes, same hair, same face…everything. I looked at her and her small chara, somehow you wonder how this beautiful girl and this chara match up…they're nothing alike…but that's the whole point of having charas isn't it?

"Tsukiyomi-kun?" Ame said looking at me with a worried expression. "Ah…I see…You've met my sister, haven't you?"

"Sister?"

"Hinamori Amu."

"You're twins?"

"No, just sisters. I'm three years older than her," she pointed out.

"So you're my age?"

"Yes that's right." You serious?! This girl, Amu's sister, practically her twin is the same age as me? I have a way better chance now…but they might look the same, but their characters can be totally different. "Well…I better get going…my family is waiting."

"Tell Amu I said hi…" I said walking away.

**Ame POV**

Hmm…interesting character…

"Ame?" Rina said looking at me, "Aren't we going de nyu?"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They said they would be here soon…"

"No the other two."

"Right here desu…" my other chara, Risa, said appearing out of nowhere. Her little light sapphire eyes looking at me, her hair color as light as the sky reaching halfway down her neck, in her small frilly blue and white dress, and light blue bird wings and tail behind her.

"Fumu!" my other (other) chara, Rita, said coming after her, purple hair that reached to her knees, purple eyes, purple cheerleader type outfit, and purple bunny ears and tail.

"All right…Riku! Rika! Get out here!" and there they were.

"What is it?!" the twin charas said in unison. Riku with his onyx eyes, messy black hair, black vest, pants, and shoes, along with black wolf ears and tail. Rika with her misty gray eyes, dark black hair that went down to her ankles, gray strapless shirt, gray vest, skirt, and thigh-high boots with gray fox ears and tail. Totally twins…

"DON'T YOU USE THAT ATTITUDE WITH ME!!!"

"Sorry…" they cringed back at my voice, I never make it this loud unless I'm really mad so they know when to be scared.

"No, no, I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, it's all right…" Risa said patting my head.

"Don't touch me Risa…"

"Sorry…" (A.N.: O.o Ikuto was right on the spot, huh? Well…it's supposed to be this way!!)

"Let's just go…"

"I'm home!" I said walking in the door of my house.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan!" a little girl came up to me…onee-chan?

"Umm…"

"Welcome home, Amu-ch…Ame…?" my dad said walking up to me.

"Ame?" my mom asked.

"I'm home!" I gave a warm smile. My outer façade. Goth Lolita. Sweet but mean. Not really just an outer façade though…this is also somewhat my true-self…but then the charas were born and now I'm not too sure.

"Ame?" the little girl asked, "But this is onee-chan… Amu!"

"No, little one, my name is Ame…and you are?"

"Ami!"

"Ami?" Ame is Goth Lolita…Amu is Goth Punk…and this new one…Ami…is pretty princess? WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN FASHION STYLE MOM?!?! "W-wait a minute. W-what's with this? Goth Lolita, Goth Punk, now pretty princess? Just stick with the Goth styles mother! I can't stand the sight of this…"

"Ame? What's wrong? You don't like it?" my mother asked.

"No! … Just tell me where I'm staying…"

"Amu's room.

"Thank you," I changed my shoes to some black slippers my mother brought me and walked upstairs to Amu's room. I opened the door and…

"Amu-chan! Welcome home!" from three little charas, a red one, a blue one, and a green one. I walked past them to a desk where a small yellow egg was sitting.

"Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond…" I murmured.

"Right…Amu-chan are you ok?" the red one said.

"I'm not sure…can you tell me your names again…" maybe this can help me a little.

"Ran," the Heart one said.

"Miki," the Spade said.

"Suu," the Clover one said.

"And that's Dia," they all said together.

"Dia…" I said picking her up. "Dia…I awaken you from your extended slumber!" and the little yellow egg cracked and popped open the little yellow child opened her eyes and screamed.

"Dia!!" the three other charas exclaimed happily.

"Dia, what's wrong?" Miki asked.

"That…that's not Amu-chan!" Dia said.

"Huh? Of course it's Amu-chan desu!" Suu said.

"Whatever you say, Suu…" I murmured.

**Amu POV**

I walked into my house with Rima and my parents were going crazy. Apparently some important guest had come over. I went up to my room and saw Ran, Miki, Suu, and…

"Dia?!?!" I ran over to where Dia was, "You hatched?! Oh my god you hatched!"

"Amu…wait…look…" Dia said out of breath. I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a girl…that looked just like me!

"Who are you?"

"Hinamori Ame, your big sister," she said looking over to me and Rima. She was a bit taller than me…probably Utau's size. Her skin, eyes, and hair were like mine, but her figure was like Utau's. I heard a knock on my window and turned away from my older sister to see…

"Ikuto!"

**Ame POV**

"Yo, Amu, Ame, chibi clown," I heard Tsukiyomi-kun say from outside.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi-kun!" I said.

"Ikuto is fine."

"Right, right…Ikuto." I think I just saw him blush a little, but it was probably just my imagination because it was gone as soon as I saw it.

"And can you come with me for a moment, Ame?"

"Me? I guess…" I started heading towards the open balcony door.

"And, Amu, chibi clown, don't follow us," and we were off. We headed toward the park we first met at. "So what's up, Ikuto?"

"I talked to Easter. You're going to be enrolled in Seiyo Academy's Middle School Division."

"That's Amu's school…"

"Right, you're going to go there and you'll be the Guardian's Queen. They didn't say all your characters, just the one's that look like they're good."

"Like me?" Risa said flying out.

"And me?" Rita followed.

"Yea, just these two. The other three have…uh…bad attitudes I guess," I murmured.

"What about the other one?" Rina flew out of my bag spotted Yoru and started bickering with him again. I sighed.

"The other one?" Ikuto asked.

"It appeared this morning," I pulled out the silver colored, white lacy plaid egg.

"It looks like our eggs," Rika and Riku said coming out with their eggs, Riku's black colored, gray lacy plaid, and Rika's gray colored, black lacy plaid. "And…everyone else's."

"It's warmer now…" Rina said touching the egg.

"It is…" I muttered. "It's going to hatch soon," and as soon as I said that it cracked! "Ah!" it slipped out of my hand and Ikuto caught it, and it hatched. A small figure appeared it had white hair as long as Rika's, large white eyes and the pupils a silver color, her skin a creamy white. She had a white fancy shirt and white skirt with silver lace. A silver ribbon around her neck that reached down to her waist. She had thigh high white boots and white arm warmers. She also had white bear ears and a white bear tail.

"My name's Riya," she said in a soft quiet voice, "Ame's naritai jibun."

"She looks kind like me…" Rika said looking at the new girl.

"Shut up…" Riya murmured.

"I think she might be a good character…" I said.

"Really? You think?"

"You aren't?"

"Well not exactly, but if you want me to be I can act like it."

"Alright…Ikuto tell that to the boss," I said turning around. "Riya, lets try a chara change."

"Yes, Roar, Growl, Prowl!" **(A/N: I know it's stupid...) **white bear ears appeared on my head and I was off. I was jumping towards my house when I heard Riya say something.

"City View." my vision went blurry and I saw all white. Then a view of the city came. I saw nothing, then I saw the things important, children and their charas. I saw Amu, Ikuto, Ami, a blonde girl with purple eyes, a blonde boy with pink eyes, that chibi that was with Amu, a girl with orange hair and orange eyes next a boy with red hair and green eyes, a boy with green hair, and a boy with long purple hair. I saw their charas next to them, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru, a small light pink egg with angel wings, a small scarlet red egg with demon wings, a little devil chara, an angel chara, a small prince like chara, a little clown chara, a baby chara, a soccer chara, a samurai chara, a chara in a kimono, and another one that looked pretty different from the rest…don't know how to explain this one. **(A/N: Ah!!! I don't know how to explain how Rhythm looks…gomen ne.)**

"City View?" I asked Riya when I could see again.

"It shows the children and their charas, also children who will get charas soon, and children with the strongest Kokoro no Tamago inside."

"Oh…useful," I landed on Amu's balcony and knocked on the door. The chibi opened it and let me in.

"What happened, Onee-san?" Amu asked.

"Nothing…I'm enrolled in Seiyo Academy by the way."

"Really! That's great! We can walk to school together now!" the chibi didn't look too happy then.

"Middle School Division."

"We can still go together," she said and Riya popped out.

"Right, right…" she floated over to where Miki was drawing.

"Riya!! What are you doing?"

"You have a chara?" Amu asked shocked.

"Um…three actually," I lied and Risa and Rita popped out.

"Nice to meet you!" they said in unison.

"Wow, it looks like they'll get along with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, look!" and it was true, Rita was cheering with Ran, Risa was cooking with Suu, and Riya was drawing and humming a tune while Dia sang along to it.

"And I'm alone!" the little clown chara said.

"KusuKusu, calm down," the chibi said. "I'm Rima, Amu's friend."

"Nice to meet you." she didn't say anything, she just looked at me with an interesting expression…something tells me this won't turn out very good.

**October: Yes! Chapter 1 done! Lots of POV's, I'll probably keep it with just Ame after a while, it's easier for me to understand her cause-**

**Rika: You inserted yourself as Ame?**

**October: Yes, you have a problem with that Rika?!**

**Riku: No she doesn't!**

**October: Good…you're my charas not Ame's remember that, please!**

**Rita: We will, we will.**

**Ikuto: Why didn't Amu choose me?**

**October: She's too young for you, that's why Ame's there! But again, I might change that.**

**Ami: Ami has Shugoi Charas!**

**Riya: October does not own Shugo Chara. Only Ame, Riku, Rika, Rina, Risa, Rita, and me, Riya.**

**October: And I own the Fushigi Tama!**

**Everyone: R&R**

**October: Please!**


	3. Shugoi Chara

**October: Ok, I've been thinking…and I have decided the pairings!**

**Amu: Finally…**

**October: Shut up, Amu! Anyways, here they are! Ikuto say them!**

**Ikuto: Tadamu in the beginning, Amuto, one sided Ameto (Ame's one side), Amekai (For sure hopefully), Miru, Rinu (Later and very slight), Diathm, Raichi, and Rihiko story. **

**October: Yay! Everyone can be happy now! Although…I wanted slight Ame x Nagihiko or maybe even change it from Kukai to Nagi instead. NAGI IS HOT!**

**Nagi: Why thank you, October.**

**October: You're welcome. But, I'm not too sure about that. So vote in the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Shugoi Chara!**

**Ami**

Shugoi chara! I have shugoi charas! And they look like Utau-chan's! "Onee-chan~! I have shugoi charas!" Onee-chan and Ame-chan ran in and saw my shugoi charas!

**Amu**

"Nice to meet you, my name is RinRin!" a little angel chara said. She had honey-brown curly hair, chocolate eyes, a little halo, angel wings, a white puffy dress with white slippers.

"RenRen," the other little devil chara said, she had blue-black hair, scarlet eyes, demon wings, a black puffy dress with black slippers.

"See, shugoi charas!" Ami exclaimed.

"They remind me of Iru and Eru…" I murmured, a sweat drop forming on the side of my head.

"Chara Nari?" Onee-san asked Ami. "Say 'Ami no Kokoro, Unlock!'"

"Ok! RenRen!" Ami said.

"Right!" RenRen agreed.

"Ami no Kokoro, Unlock!" a bright light appeared and then disappeared and Ami was there in a totally different outfit. Her hair was in two pigtails and her hair was curled, she had a black spider web lacy-like hat with a red rose on it, she had a puffy red spaghetti strap dress with black spider web lace and roses, under the dress she had a white long sleeve dress shirt and red ropes making crosses down her arms, she had a black guardian-like cape with the same type of lace and a red ribbon tying the side together, red demon wings, and black boots. "Chara Nari, Chibi Devil!" I saw Onee-san smirk and Ami's face shocked.

"Shugoi!" she yelled. "Shugoi, shugoi, shugoi! Onee-chan, Ame-chan can we go flying like this?"

"I'm fine with it," I said. "I'm just shocked you can actually do that without the Humpty Lock or Dumpty Key.

"I guess," Onee-san said, "And Ami."

"Yes?"

"Call me 'Onee-san' like Amu does."

"Hai!"

**~Later~**

Ami went out as Chibi Devil, I went out as Amulet Heart, and Onee-san chara changed with Risa.

"I'm going for a minute, I'll meet up with you guys later," Onee-san said.

"All right, hurry back!" I yelled after her still holding onto Ami's hand.

**Ame**

I noticed a head of blue hair and excused myself from my two sisters to go talk to him.

"Ikuto," I said walking up to him.

"Ame? What're you doing here?"

"I was with my sisters but I saw you. You ok?"

"Ikuto's always out here da nya~!" Yoru said popping out from behind him.

"I see…Ami has a chara nari…it won't be long before she joins the Guardians. We have a chance of bringing her into Easter, with me there. We would have had a bigger chance if Utau was still working there, but this will have to do."

"Ami is…your other little sister right?"

"Right. She has charas like Utau's, one of her chara nari's is 'Chibi Devil', so I'm thinking the other one is 'Chibi Angel'."

"I see."

"I came for a reason."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm gonna try using the Fushigi Tamago."

"And why do you need me?"

"I can't let them see me, they think I'm on their side."

"Fine…" he muttered, I handed him the bracelet that changes the Kokoro no Tamago.

**~A little more later~**

"Back!" I said when I found Amu and Ami.

"Onee-san!" Ami said running up to me back to normal as was Amu.

"Having fun are you?" a voice said, Ikuto I knew.

"Ikuto!" Amu said "What is it?"

"Nothing, just orders from the boss. Ore no Kokoro…"

"Atashi no Kokoro…"

"Ami no Kokoro…"

"Atashi no Kokoro…"

"Unlock!"

"Chara Nari, Black Lynx!"

"Chara Nari, Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari, Chibi Devil!"

"Chara Nari, Dawn Bear!" I had done a chara nari with Riya and everyone looked at me shocked. My hair was down with a white headband, I had a futuristic outfit on, it was a white shirt with silver lace, a white skirt with lace also, white thigh-high boots, white arm warmers, and a white silver laced choker. The white bear ears appeared on my head, and I had white futuristic headphones/microphone thing on. "W-what? I thought we were fighting!" I had a slight blush on my face.

"You can chara nari?" Amu asked.

"Yes,"

"Let's just go!" Ikuto yelled and attacked, "Fushigi Tamago!" he yelled pointing towards a girl. Her eyes blanked out and the Fushigi tamago came out of her.

"Heart Rod!" Amu called.

"Devil's Scythe!" Ami called. They combined their power to create a large black and pink shield around us when the Fushigi tama attacked. 'Sugoi,' I thought. 'Amazing power, Ami!'

"Ah…RinRin doesn't do anything…" the small angel chara said. I ignored it.

"Sun Shield!" I used my new attack when Ikuto used slash claw again, a large golden hemisphere appeared around me and my sisters shielding us from the attack. I looked towards Ikuto and sang a small song, he fell on the ground, it was fake, I hardly sang anything. Then Riya called me.

"Ame, to your left," I looked over and there was the Fushigi tama.

"All right…" I murmured. I have to keep my act up so I have no choice… . I pointed toward it and said, "Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" a silver missile shot out towards the Fushigi tama and white light appeared, the Fushigi tama was cleansed and flew back to it's owner.

"Open…heart?" Amu asked. I knew it wasn't directly at me but I answered anyways.

"Yes, open heart. You aren't the only one with special powers you know."

"Shugoi!" I could hear Ami yelling in the background, I turned back around and Ikuto was gone.

"Ikuto…"

**

* * *

**

**October: Needed someway to end it.**

**RinRin: I don't get it.**

**RenRen: Me neither.**

**Riya: None of us really get it.**

**Suu: It's shorter this time desu…**

**Risa: That's right desu…**

**October: Ok…enough…**

**Rika: We own nothing except the OC's.**

**Riku: R&R**

**Ran: Please!**


	4. Christmas Cookies

"Onee-san, wake up!" I heard a voice say.

"Wake up, wake up, Ame-chan!" two voices chorused.

"Ah, mou, what do you want?" I opened my eyes to see Amu, Ran, and Rita trying to get me up.

"Today's the Guardian Christmas Party!" Ran yelled.

"Christmas Party?"

"Right, right! Every year the Guardians have a Christmas party, and since you're a Guardian now, you're invited!" Amu declared.

"When is it?"

"Today at four."

"What time is it?"

"Ten." I got up and went down to eat breakfast. My mom had made eggs. They're not my favorite, but they'll have to do. I ate all I could and went back up to Amu's room.

"Back."

"Ok, so first we have to make some Christmas cookies for the party," Amu dragged me down stairs with her and did a chara change with Suu, I did one with Risa, and Ami wanted to help so she did one with RinRin.

"Yay, yay, cookies, cookies!" she and RinRin chanted.

"They're not for you, Ami," Amu told her.

"Ok, Onee-chan!" they were chatting while I was mixing the dough.

"Who's doing all the work here?" I mumbled.

"What was that, Onee-san?"

"Nothing. Dough is done, now we cut it."

"Yay!" Ami yelled.

"Yahoo!" a little girl's voice yelled. I looked to the door to see a little girl with orange eyes and orange hair standing there. "Amu-chii. How are you?"

"Yaya! I'm fine, we're making cookies for the Christmas party," she said.

"You must be Ame-tan! I'm Yuiki Yaya, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Yaya-san," I replied still cutting the cookies.

"Just Yaya is fine!" she told me helping me cut the cookies. "I'm the 'Ace of Hearts' chair!"

"Queen of Spades." (A/N: I'll explain later~)

"Are you the only one that came, Yaya?" Amu asked.

"No, Kukai and Tadase are being interrogated by your parents., Rima-tan is washing up, and Nagi is—"

"Right here. Yo, Amu-chan!" a boy with long purple hair said walking in.

"Nagihiko! Did you pretend to be Nadeshiko again?" Amu said running up to the boy. (A/N: Takes place after epi 62~)

"Yea!"

"Nagihiko…Nadeshiko…" I mumbled.

"They're twins!" Amu told me.

"Twins? But…no that's not possible…in City View I…what?" my head was spinning.

"Just leave it…" Riya mumbled. I did as she said and just put the cookies in the oven.

"Ah~ it's finally over! Jeez, Hinamori, what's with your parents!" a green eyed, red haired boy complained walking in. "You must be Hinamori Ame, nice to meet you, I'm Souma Kukai, King of Spades."

"Ah…so you're my new partner. I'm Queen of Spades."

"I'm Hotori Tadase, King of Hearts," a blonde haired, red eyed boy said. It is a boy, right?

"Oh, I'm sorry! Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack of Hearts," Nagi said.

"And I didn't tell you before, but I'm Queen of Hearts," Rima said walking in.

"And I'm Joker!" Amu said.

"There only be two Jokers out of all the Guardians, right?" I asked, "It's just like a deck of cards, huh?"

"Yea, I guess it is!" ding, the cookies were ready. I walked over to the oven and pulled them out. We all decorated them together and they were finished in no time.

"Now that this is done…where's the party gonna be?"

"The Royal Garden," Hotori said. We said goodbye to our parents and went over to the Royal Garden together. We passed the middle school and went on to the elementary school. We went to the back where there was this huge green house filled with plants and flowers. I set the plate of cookies on the table and walked over to the Christmas tree and set the presents under it. Wow, am I good liar or what?

"Can we eat the cookies now?" Yaya shouted.

"Now, now, Yaya-chan…. How about we dress up first?" Nagi said.

"Wow, why are you acting like Yaya…?" Amu asked.

"Yay! Dress up again!" Yaya said and ended up dressed as a reindeer. Nagi was an elf and so was Amu and Rima. Tadase was dressed a reindeer also. Me and Kukai were dressed as Santa…no beards. "I want to trade my costume!" Yaya cried.

"No trades," I told her.

"Can we eat the cookies now then?"

"Fine…"

"Yay!" she stuffed as many as she could in her mouth. I had to give her some tea so she could swallow it down. "Ah…that was scary! I thought I was gonna die!"

"Then don't eat so many…" I patted her back.

"Ame…what about the plan?" Riya whispered in my ear.

"I'll be right back everyone!" I told them. I went outside and did a chara nari they haven't seen before, one with Rika. "My Own Heart, Unlock!"

I came out dressed in a gray strapless shirt that revealed my stomach. I had a gray jacket on that reached my knees, a gray skirt, and gray thigh high boots. I had gray fox ears and a gray fox tail. My hair and eyes changed colors, my hair was a now a dark gray and my eyes a misty gray-blue color. This is a great disguise since you can hardly recognize me. "Chara Nari, Midnight Fox!"

I raised my right hand that had a black bracelet on it. I chanted a something small and a few seconds later a Fushigi Tamago came.

"What is that?" I heard Hotori say from inside.

"I don't know, let's go see!" Amu said. They came out and looked up to see me and the egg. "Who are you?"

"Your new enemy," I told them. "Fox Hatchet!" two war axes appeared in my hands. "Ricochet!" I yelled and threw the axes at them.

"Holy Crown!" Hotori yelled and a large golden sphere surrounded them, blocking them from the attack.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice called from behind me. Riku went down to explain what was going on to Ikuto. After a minute of explaining Ikuto came up to join me, but that minute gave them enough time to chara nari.

"Heart Rod!" Amu attacked moving us from the egg. "Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" Amu cleansed the egg and me and Ikuto took that chance to leave.

"Well, that didn't work…" I said.

"Nope," he told me. We powered down from the chara nari and I pulled something out of my pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Ikuto!" I said giggling a little. I handed him the present and he opened it. It was a black cat collar with a small bell and I started laughing so much.

"What's with this, Ame?"

"Just a joke, just a joke!" he started chuckling a little and tied it around my neck. "What are you doing, Ikuto?"

"Just a joke," he said and walked away, smiling.

"What goes through your mind, Ikuto? I guess I'll never know," I mumbled to myself and walked away also.

**October: I did this last minute, a few minutes ago…**

**Amu: You said you would explain the Ace of Hearts thing.**

**October: Oh Right!**

**Elementary School- King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Ace of Hearts, Jack of Hearts, Joker (optional)**

**Middle School- King of Spades, Queen of Spades, Ace of Spades, Jack of Spades, Joker (optional)**

**High School- King of Clovers, Queen of Clovers, Ace of Clovers, Jack of Clovers, Joker (optional)**

**October- So, it is kinda like a deck of cards.**

**Amu- Cool…I think. Why was I dressed as an elf?**

**October- Cause I felt like dressing you as an elf.**

**Rika- I came out!**

**Riku- I did too.**

**October- Yea, I guess you did a little bit.**

**Rina- R&R**


	5. A Bad Outcome?

**October : OKAY so I've recently gotten into the present tense writing, so this story is going to switch over to that.**

**Ikuto: I - do - not - care.**

**October: Awwww… is the little bitty kitty mad? 3**

**Amu: I hate you.**

**October: Don't be a hater~ Ily **

**Riya: Err… on with the story (finally…)**

I yawn as I carry my bag, walking down the snow covered sidewalk with Amu and chibi clown. They're talking about the night before last. Amu glances at me and I raise my eyebrow slightly.

"Onee-san?" she asks and I nod, gesturing for her to go on. "Where have you been, all this time?"

"Ah…. Well…when I was little it was discovered that I was musically talented. I could play many instruments, and still can. Our parents decided that it was for the best to send me to a boarding school where I could enhance my talents. I was there for years when I finally decided I wanted to come home. I missed you. All of you. I couldn't stand being away anymore, so mom and dad sent for me and brought me back home, and here I am," I say, smiling. Amu smiles back and I ruffle her hair. I notice the gates that lead to my school and I sigh. "First day, huh? Wish me luck, you two."

"Good luck!" They say in unison and I laugh. I take a deep breath and walk into the school, my legs covered by thigh-high black stockings. I have on a black coat with white fur on the trim and a bunny ear hood covering my head, the white muffler showing from underneath it. People stare at me as I cover my mouth with my black mittens, puffs of air appearing every time I breath out.

"Yo, Ame!" I hear and I turn around to see Kukai waving at me happily with a dumb smirk on his face. I stare at him.

"How did you recognize me under all this?" I ask and he smirks even more and pulls my hood down, grabbing a strand of my hair.

"I'd recognize this color anywhere. It was sticking out of the side of your hood," he says. His face is so close to mine I can't help but blush. I look away and start walking again. "So, how was your Christmas?" he asks.

"Good I suppose." I find myself twirling a strand of my hair and I quickly stop.

"Ah!" Kukai says and I look at him. "What class are you in?"

"Moon class."

"Oh, hey, that's the same as me! Awesome, so then I can walk you to class right?" I blush a bit and nod. He continues chatting the entire way and I just smile politely. The only thing I can think about is Ikuto. Those amazing blue eyes. That wonderful personality. So strange though. I touch my fingers to the cat collar on my neck as I'm taking off my coat and sigh. What goes on through his head? I hang my coat and muffler in the coat racks in the class room and wait by the door. The teacher walks in the moment I stand there and he smiles. He walks to the front of the class and I follow him.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate, Hinamori Ame," he says and I glance up at them.

"Uhm… hey," I say and everyone smiles. The teacher shows me the desk I'll be sitting in. Next to the window, right in front of Kukai. I mentally sigh as I walk towards his silly looking smile. This is going to be a long day.

Finally the day ends and Kukai decides to walk me to the elementary school to meet up with the younger guardians. More dumb conversation.

"Hinamori-san! Souma-kun!" Hotori says as we walk into the garden. He approaches us, smiling. "Hinamori-san, can I speak to you?" he asks. I look at him strangely, but agree with a nod. I follow him to a corner of the greenhouse and he stands there, staring at me, sizing me up maybe. After a while of silence, I get fed up.

"What do you want, Hotori?" I ask irritated.

"Where were you during that fight on Christmas Eve?" he asks and my eyes widen slightly, but I gain my composure quick enough for him not to notice.

"Well, I had gone to the restroom. Sorry if I took so long that I missed the entire fight. Amu told me about it. Some fox girl right?" I say and he nods. "She sounds interesting. I hope to be able to fight her someday." I say with a smirk. Risa flies out from my bag and looks at him.

"Don't you trust her?" she asks and I look at her.

"Fine," he says with a sigh and walks away. I smirk and grab Risa in my hand, holding her.

"Thanks, little one," I say, kissing her head a bit and she giggles.

"Anytime," she says. I walk back to join the rest of the group as they talk about they fushigi tamago.

"Did you see it? How strange it looked," the little clown says and Yaya nods.

"Yeah, yeah. It was half batsutama and half kokoro no tamago, it looked so weird!" she says.

"Luckily I was able to cleanse it. I wonder if it being half makes it less strong than a batsutama?" Amu asks, probably mostly asking herself. Perhaps we'll find out.

"Ah!" I exclaim and everyone looks at me. "I just remembered, some girls from my old school asked me to meet them at the mall today! Gomen ne, everyone, but I really don't want to stand them up…." I say.

"Ah! No worries," Nagihiko says smiling. "Maybe tomorrow right?" I nod sweetly and say goodbye as I leave the garden. As soon as I'm outside I quickly whip my cell phone out, small skull decorations hanging off of it. I dial in the number I want and listen to it ringing, finally they pick up and I smile.

"Hello?" he says from the other side.

"Ikuto, come to the garden, I want to test something." I hang up. "Riku!" I say and the small boy appears, smirking.

"My turn?" he asks. I nod and he chuckles.

"Atashi no Kokoro, Unlock!" Riku chara nari's with me and as the light surrounds me, I transform. I appear wearing a black tube top with a black vest covering me, and I'm also wearing black biker shorts with black combat boots. My hair has turned black and long, pulled into a long ponytail that flows down my back, and my eyes are a bright yellow and I have black wolf ears and a tail. "Chara nari, Moonlight Howl!"

"Hey, that looks pretty nice," I hear him say, chuckling. Ikuto. I look back at him and smile.

"You think? Thanks," I say and he smiles a bit, then he chara nari's as well.

"Chara nari, Black Lynx!"

"Come with me," I say and jump into the sky, landing on a nearby tree. He smiles and follows. "We need to up the power of my bracelet. I want to show them how truly terrifying my fushigi tamas can be…."

"Alright then. I know just who to talk to."

† † † † †

"Utau! Get down here! Need your help," Ikuto calls from the bottom of the stairs. I'm taking off my boots in the doorway, not removing the chara nari.

"Pardon the intrusion," I say as I walk in. A girl with two long blonde pigtails and violet eyes walks down the stairs.

"Welcome home, Ikuto. Why are you transformed? And who is that girl…?" she asks, giving me a slight glare. I smile a bit and hold at my hand. She takes it and shakes it slightly as I introduce myself.

"Hinamori Ame. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hoshina Utau," I say.

"Stalker much? How do you know my full name?" I laugh a bit.

"Why wouldn't I, you're incredibly famous." She sighs and nods.

"Right," she says and looks at Ikuto. "What did you need me for?" He looks at me and I nod.

"I need you. Ikuto said you can help me with making powerful… batsutamas." I say. She nods slightly.

"I can do that. What is it you need me to modify?" I hand her my bracelet and she examines it. She pulls out her cell phone and quickly dials a number. "Kairi. Come to my house, as quick as you can, I need you." I hear an answer from the other line and sigh.

"This won't take too long, right?" I ask as my chara nari powers down. "The guardians won't be there for too long…." I glance at Utau and she's staring at me.

"Hinamori… Ame…." I look at her and laugh.

"Oh right! I'm Amu's older sister. Sorry, I should have mentioned that before." She glares at me slightly.

"Right…." The doorbell rings and Utau goes to open it. "That was quick. Come in, Kairi." I look over her shoulder to see a young boy with dark black hair (A/N: yes, it is black, I was apparently incredibly blind when I wrote green) and dark blue eyes (A/N: this… is probably wrong as well, forgive me if it is xD). He stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"Hinamori-san?" he asks in shock. I shake my head.

"No. Well… at least not the one you have in mind." I hold out my hand and he takes it. "Hinamori Ame," I say as I shake his hand. "I'm Amu's older sister."

"Ah… well then, pleasure to meet you, Hinamori nee-san." He looks at Utau who holds out my bracelet.

"She uses this to create batsutamas. Can you enhance it to make them stronger?"

"Must you ask, Hoshina-san?" he asks smirking. I look at Ikuto and then back at them.

"May I ask something?" I say as Kairi works on my bracelet. They both nod. "If you two are no longer working for Easter, why are you helping us?"

"Ikuto's my older brother, I'd do anything for him. And let's just say that Kairi owes me a few favors…." Utau says smirking.

"There, done." I smile as Kairi hands me my bracelet. I slide it on as I chara nari again.

"Atashi no kokoro, Unlock!" I, once again, transform with Riku. "Chara nari, Moonlight Howl! Now, let's go try this out." I step out the door and look back. "Are you guys coming?" Kairi smiles and changes with his little samurai and Utau transforms with a devil guardian chara and we're off. Ikuto, Kairi, and I are jumping from tree to tree as Utau soars through the sky beside us. I spot a boy and a girl, walking near the school and I smirk. "Perfect," I say as I point at them with my right hand, the one with the bracelet. "I'll show you the truth that you can't succeed, you'll realize this and give your heart to me." Kairi glances at me.

"Pretty dark isn't it?" The eyes of the two children glaze over and the two fushigi tamagos fly to me, showing their batsutama sides.

"Perhaps. Now, let's go test these out." I fly through the trees even quicker and land in front of the guardians as they're exiting the garden. Ikuto lands beside me, as well as Utau and Kairi. The two eggs float beside me and I smirk.

"Utau, Kairi?" Amu exclaims at the sight of them. I chuckle.

"Hello again, guardians."

"Ah! It's you again!" Hotori yells out.

"Fushigi tamago, attack them!" They both fly down at them and the "X's" fly off of them and wrap the guardians in it, then one of them swoops down and grabs Amu's Humpty Lock. It flies back over to me and I take it from it, dropping it down over my neck. I grab the egg and study it. "Who's a good little egg? I think I'll keep you for a while." I say and kiss it as I whisper to it. It then shrinks and I press it against my chest, where it slowly glows black and then moves into it. I grab the other one and hold it tightly. "You on the other hand… I have other plans for you." I see Yaya's eyes widen and they start to fill with tears.

"No… Don't do it!" she cries out, the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. I smirk and start squeezing the egg. It screams as I crush it and it dissolves into a million pieces, falling to the floor. Rima shuts her eyes tightly and looks away and Yaya's eyes begin to glaze over.

"You're a monster!" Hotori yells out and I laugh.

"Call me what you want, it doesn't change the fact that I have the Humpty Lock now!" I say. Kukai's staring at me and I look at him. He looks so different without that goofy smile.

"Go then. You have what you want, so why don't you just go?" he says and I cringe a bit. He didn't call me a single thing…but he called me everything. I slowly back away and then run, jumping onto a tree and then continue jumping between trees until I'm far enough away for them not to see me anymore. The chara nari wears off and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see Ikuto, back to normal.

"Don't let that get to you. Boss will be proud," he says, smiling. I smile back at him and nod.

† † † † †

**October: OMG I DID IT!**

**Amu: Wow, she actually did.**

**Ran: We didn't even come out this time….**

**October: It's not all about you, you know.**

**Riku: R&R!**

**October: Pretty pretty please! **


End file.
